solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Информационная теория демократии
Информационная теория демократии — это междисциплинарное научное направление, изучающее возможности информационно-коммуникационных технологий (ИКТ) для повышения эффективности социального, экономического и других форм взаимодействия, и ставящее целью осмысление, с одной стороны, места демократии в информационном обществе и, с другой стороны - роли ИКТ в реализации принципов демократии. В прикладном плане целью информационной теории демократии является оптимизация демократических институтов в рамках существующих политических систем и развитие электронной демократии. Для этого используется идейный и методологический багаж информатики, кибернетики, синергетики, социологии и ряда других наук. Информационная теория демократии во многом пересекается с концепцией совместного создания благ. История вопроса Развитие этого направления было бы невозможно без признания важнейшей роли информации в социальном развитии. Ещё в 1794 г. Ж.-А. де Кондорсе сопоставил прогресс цивилизации с развитием информации и этапами эволюции человеческого разума. Маклюэн считал, что важнейшим фактором исторического процесса является смена информационных технологий и одним из первых предположил, что тип общества определяется господствующим в нем типом коммуникации, а человеческое восприятие - скоростью передачи информации. Математик Дж. Нейман в 1952 г. в работе "Вероятностная логика и синтез надёжных организмов из ненадёжных компонент" доказал: «Входные данные направляются не в одну, единственную машину, а одновременно в целый ряд тождественных машин; правильным считается тот результат, который даётся большинством этих машин.» Чем больше вычислительных компонентов обрабатывают информацию и чем больше между ними непосредственных связей, тем меньше вероятность ошибки: «...при достаточно большом количестве линий в каждом пучке вероятность несрабатывания большого числа компонент может быть сделана сколь угодно малой». Дж. Нэсбит (Нейсбит) в 1982 г. вычленил среди тенденций, сопровождающих переход индустриального общества в информационное: … 5) переход от централизации к децентрализации; 6) переход от институциализированной помощи к самопомощи; 7) переход представительной демократии к партиципаторной (демократии соучастия); 8) переход от бюрократической иерархии к рабочим сетям; … 10) переход от дихотомии «или-или» к многообразию выбора. Профессор Абдеев Р. Ф. в развитие основного демократического принципа разделении властей рассматривает информацию как отдельную власть. Государство в новой цивилизации … как сложная самоорганизующаяся система, … еще более совершенствует свою структуру. Опыт развитых стран, уже вступивших в информационную цивилизацию…, показывает, что правовое демократическое государство должно строиться по принципу «пяти колец» (рис. 22). Этот принцип гласит: «Государство может иметь процветающую экономику и прогресс в социально-культурном плане лишь при взаимодействии пяти независимых властей: законодательной, исполнительной, судебной, власти информации и власти интеллекта, причем последние две власти должны пронизывать все остальные». Здесь власть информации означает свободу печати, гласность, обилие общедоступных банков данных; реализуется, в частности, через системы спутникового телевидения, осуществляющие всемирный круглосуточный поток новостей … Власть интеллекта реализуется жестким отбором в руководящие звенья всех уровней наиболее подготовленных, компетентных специалистов во всех сферах: законодательной, исполнительной, судебной и информационной. Критика действующих разновидностей системы демократии М. Кастельс констатирует падение доверия к политической системе, поглощение СМИ государственной бюрократией и неэффективность законодательства, опирающегося на принципы либеральной демократии. Путями выхода из кризиса Кастельс считает: 1) создание местного самоуправления на основе децентрализации, 2) широкое использование электронных коммуникаций и переход от иерархической системы управления к сетевой с установлением горизонтальных коммуникаций граждан с органами власти и управления. Популярный американский журналист индийского происхождения Фарид Закария в своем мировом бестселлере Fareed Zakaria. The Future of Freedom: Illiberal Democracy at Home and Abroad. - W. W. Norton & Company, 2004. обличает США и другие классические демократические страны в явлении, которое он называет "нелиберальной демократией". Нелиберальной он считает тиранию большинства над меньшинством. Закария не одобряет увлечения вынесением вопросов на референдумы. Так, в штате Калифорния администрация штата может контролировать только весьма незначительную часть бюджета - поскольку остальное было распределено посредством референдумов. В "Русском журнале" опубликовано письмо "группы товарищей", в котором утверждается, что институт партий устарел и политику должны делать не партии, а система интерактивной демократии. Теоретические модели демократии Отношение к партиям, элитам Многие исследователи исходят из того, что решения должны принимать люди, которые обладают наилучшими для этого способностями, знаниями, опытом и качествами личности. Кроме того, в эффективном обществе должно быть разделение труда, чтобы для решения сложных проблем находились человеческие ресурсы, поэтому недопустимо, чтобы каждый человек тратил своё время и энергию на политику. Наконец, вклад одного человека в исход процесса крайне незначителен, что лишает людей мотивации вести себя ответственно и искать необходимую информацию накануне голосования. На основании этих аргументов сторонники правления элит выступают против любых чисто эгалитарных форм демократии''Christiano T. D.'' Democracy: Normative Theory // International Encyclopedia of the Social & Behavioral Sciences / Ed. N. J. Smelser, P. B. Baltes. Oxford: Elsevier, 2001. ISBN 0080430767. Они утверждают, что высокая степень гражданского участия малоинформированного и подверженного эмоциям населения приводит к принятию посредственных законов, продвигаемых популистами и демагогами. Джеймс Мэдисон в Вып. 10 «Записок федералиста» выражал опасение, что такие законы поставят под угрозу права некоторых групп. Платон считал, что наилучшей формой правления была бы аристократия «королей-философов», обладающих выдающимися интеллектуальными и нравственными качествами, т. е., меритократия. В «Общественном договоре» (1762) Жан-Жак Руссо в сущности, не выступает против института королевской власти. Он лишь указывает на право народа расторгнуть договор с властью, если она его не выполняет. В то же время, Руссо утверждал, что демократия не совместима с представительскими институтами, поскольку верховная власть народа неотчуждаема и неделегируема. Поскольку прямая демократия возможна только в малых сообществах, Руссо сделал вывод о нереализуемости легитимной демократии на масштабе национального государства. Он также полагал, что демократия приводит к острым внутренним конфликтам и гражданским войнам. Вместе с тем, при обсуждении политической ситуации в Польше после установления российского протектората, Руссо признал, что не видит альтернативы представительному правлению. В своей работе «Демократия в Америке» (1835/1840) Алексис де Токвиль занял позицию, отчасти противоположную Руссо. Он пришёл к выводу, что свобода политической организации необходима для защиты от диктатуры большинства. Локк полагал, что согласие человека на создание политического сообщества влечёт за собой его согласие на подчинение воле большинства. Относительно новым в теории элит и вообще политологии является так называемый информационный подход. Для него характерно стремление дать социологическим понятиям определения из области естественной информатики. Так Игорь Вайсбанд в определяет элиту как носитель определенной частной модели реального мира. Выживание и развитие общества обеспечиваются эволюционным процессом порождениия и гибели элит.Vilfredo Pareto, The Circulation of Elites. - In Talcott Parsons, Theories of Society; Foundations of Modern Sociological Theory, 2 Vol., The Free Press of Glencoe, Inc., 1961. В конечном счете, свобода создавать политические группы вошла в конституции большинства демократических государств. Власть народа По мнению Джона Локка, народ является конечным источником любой верховной власти, в частности, он вправе сменить правительство, которое злоупотребляет народным доверием и нарушает фундаментальные права. Руссо, также объявляет народ высшим сувереном. Роль народа как суверенного носителя высшей власти закреплена в конституциях большинства демократических государств мираС.Я. Куриц, В.П. Воробьев. Болезни Государства. Диагностика патологий системы государственного управления и конституционного права. Издание второе, исправленное и дополненное, 2010. Однако, ни одна конституция не ограничивается этим заявлением. Она всегда обставляет власть народа некими процедурами, которые даже он (суверен) не вправе нарушать. Разработчики систем интерактивной демократии обязаны понять характер и смысл этих ограничений, если хотят избежать политической катастрофы. Информационный подход, например, отводит базису (в частном случае - народу) роль арбитра, распределяющего сферы управления между элитами. Базис не в состоянии разобраться в сути идей и моделей, представляемых элитами, и не ставит перед собой такой задачи. Однако, именно в силу своей невовлеченности сохраняет способность к ясной эмоциональной оценке, позволяющей ему адекватно оценивать сами элиты. Например, легко отличать харизматические элиты от загнивающих, которые пытаются лишь сохранить свои привилегии, понимая, что их идея или модель не подтвердилась. Базис способен значительно более надежно, чем представители элит, решать именно определенный класс задач, который можно было бы определить, как задачи о персональном факторе. Еще одним юридическим подтверждением того, что именно незамутненная ведомственными, профессиональными и иными интересами эмоциональная оценка представителей базиса позволяет значительно более адекватно, надежно решать проблемы, связанные с персональным фактором, является распространенность в мире института присяжных заседателей. Проблема консенсуса Шарль Луи де Монтескьё считал, что для существования республики необходимо, чтобы люди стремились к общему благу. Поэтому он полагал, что конфликты между различными фракциями, преследующими собственные узкие интересы в ущерб общественным, несут угрозу для стабильности республики. Руссо призывал разрешить противоречие между свободой личности и общей волей путём образования. Результатом должно было стать новое свободное общество, в котором каждый человек стремится к лучшему как для себя, так и для всех. Впоследствии эта теория неоднократно истолковывалась как обоснование пагубности автономных общественных организаций и необходимости манипулирования сознанием для достижения гармонии между желаниями отдельных людей и декларируемыми потребностями общества. Джон Стюарт Милль утверждал, что единственным основанием для ограничения личной свободы является защита других от конкретного вреда, наносимого индивидом. Он считал нелегитимным патернализм, который допускает ограничение свободы людей для их собственного блага. Он также доказывал, что для поиска истины обществу нужна открытая дискуссия и столкновение полярных точек зрения. В серии работ, опубликованных в 1970-е, Юрген Хабермас доказывал, что для достижения «рационального консенсуса» по вопросам о ценностях или о действительности фактов необходима обстановка «идеальной речи». В ней участники оценивают взгляды других без эмоций и постороннего влияния, в том числе, без физического или психологического принуждения. Такой идеал служит стандартом для свободных и открытых общественных дискуссий в реальных демократиях. Джошуа Коэн''Cohen J.'' Deliberation and democratic legitimacy // Deliberative democracy / Ed. Bohman J. and Rehg W. Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press, 1998. считает, что проводимая политика легитимна в той степени, в какой она оправдана в глазах граждан. Такое отношение формируется в результате свободной и аргументированной дискуссии среди равных, что требует работающих демократических институтов. Эта теория предполагает, что открытая общественная дискуссия в итоге ведёт к согласию, хотя бы неполному (например, консенсус может быть в отношении перечня важнейших проблем, а разногласия могут касаться приоритетов). Трудностью этой теории является вопрос о достижении согласия в отношении собственно демократической процедуры разрешения конфликтов. Эта трудность обходится, если считать, что демократия должна стремиться в равной степени учитывать интересы граждан. Ларри Даймонд''Diamond L. J.'' Three paradoxes of democracy // Journal of Democracy. 1990. Vol. 1, No. 3. P. 48. указывает на то, что в ситуациях, когда принятие любого решения позволит одним лицам извлечь выгоду за счёт других, демократия может снизить уровень взаимного доверия и терпимости. Чрезмерные разногласия в ущерб консенсусу могут иметь негативные последствия для авторитета и стабильности власти. Демократия также затрудняет осуществление непопулярных мер, чья отдача вероятна лишь в долгосрочной перспективе. Итак, консенсус воспринимается как абсолютное благо всеми авторами, и, если реализация интерактивных средств демократии приведёт к тому, что они обеспечат лучшие условия для его достижения, это будет означать безусловный успех этого направления. Проблема равенства По мнению Джона Ролза, экономическое неравенство может способствовать повышению производительности, и в итоге благополучие малоимущих окажется выше, чем при равном распределении благ. Некоторые современные неолиберальные философы''Buchanan J., Tullock G.'' The calculus of consent: logical foundations of constitutional democracy. Ann Arbor: University of Michigan Press, 1965. критикуют демократию за экономическую неэффективность и считают, что контроль за обществом должен осуществлять рынок. В переходный период, демократия иногда показывает себя неэффективной по сравнению с другими формами правления в плане экономики, управления и порядка''Карл Т. Л., Шмиттер Ф.'' Что есть демократия?. Игорь Вайсбанд рассматриваает гипотезу так называемых антиэлит . Антиэлиты обладают основным недостатком элит - эгоистическая концентрация на собственных нуждах, мешающая им прислушиваться к голосу своих непосредственных эмоций и играть роль полноценной части базиса - и лишены основного достоинства элит - наличия некой эффективной и адекватной модели реального мира, которая позволила бы им принять успешное участие в управлении. Одним из путей образования антиэлиты является деградация элиты - потеря ею своих идеалов, в связи с тем, что эти идеалы не выдержали испытания реальностью. В качестве примера приводятся шотландская знать 13-го века, в которой возобладали зависть и ревность, что послужило причиной покорения страны англичанами; польская шляхта 18-го века - накануне трех разделов, прекративших на долгое время независимое существование Польши. Советская элита (номенклатура) несомненно тоже пострадала от краха коммунистической идеологии, долгое время обеспечивавшей ее единство и эффективность. Другой причиной образования антиэлит является кризисное, бедственное положение, также лишающее эмоциональную сферу членов антиэлиты ее обычной адекватности. Так, люди, потерявшие работу, нуждающиеся, деклассированные элементы представляют легкую добычу для популистов и демагогов, играющих на их кризисных, потерявших равновесие эмоциях. В классических демократиях такого рода антиэлиты исключались из общего избирательного права такими мерами, как введение имущественного ценза. Представляется возможным, что требование адекватности и надежности управления лежит выше требования политического равноправия. Для интерактивных систем проблема равенства находит свое выражение в исследовании степени необходимости а) взвешивания мнений голосующих в соответствии с некоторой оценкой их непредвзятости и компетентности в обсуждаемом вопросе; б) мотивации участников системы к повышению своей квалификации, уровня объективности и взвешенности принятия решений. Реализованные прототипы систем интерактивной демократии Партия пиратов Германии использует для реализации своей внутренней демократии систему LiquidFeedback. Слово "Liquid" - жидкая, текучая - отражает размывание границ между представительской и прямой демократией. Участник может либо сам голосовать по данному вопросу, либо передать свой голос другому участнику, мнение которого он считает более надежным. В настоящее время в систему внесено более 2000 инициатив (для включения в программные документы партии), и само их количество представляет серьезную проблему. Критика Ряд исследователей выражает сомнения в допустимости участия широких слоёв населения в процессе непосредственного самоуправления, основанные на их низкой квалификации. В то же время советский психолог Теплов Б. М. ещё в конце 50-х, начале 60-х гг. выступил с утверждением, что "способность не может возникнуть вне соответствующей конкретной деятельности <...> Не в том дело, что способности проявляются в деятельности, а в том, что они создаются в этой деятельности." Теплов Б. М. Проблемы индивидуальных различий. М, 1961, с. 9—20. Тем не менее, образ человека, пристрастившегося к употреблению алкоголя, лишенного родительских прав на ребенка, но допущенного управлять государством, является тем аргументом, которым противники демократии обосновывают свою позицию. Ясно, что речь идет о реальной угрозе демократии. Так, в США, доля избирателей в численности населения первоначально была близка к 5%. Несомненно, также, что элиты и народ не должны подменять друг друга в системе управления: у каждого из них есть своя четко ограниченная задача.Игорь Вайсбанд. 5000 лет информатики. М.- «Черная белка», 2010 Примечания Литература * Dutton W. Digital democracy: electronic access to politics and services. - Oxford, 1999. * Grossman L.K.. The Electronic Republic. Reshaping Democracy in the Information Age. - N.Y., 1995. * Hill K.A., Hughes J.E. Cyberpolitics: Citizen Activism in the Age of the Internet. - Oxford, UK, 1998. * Holmes D. Virtual Politics. Identity and Community in Cyberspace. - London, 1997 * Huntington S. The third wave: democratization in the late twentieth century. - University of Oklahoma Press: Norman, 1991. * McLuhan H. M. The Gutenberg Galaxy. - Toronto, 1962. * McLuhan H. M. Understanding Media. - N.Y., 1963. * McLuhan H. M., Hutchon K., McLuhen E. City as Classroom. - N.Y., 1977. * Masuda I. The Information Society as Post-Industrial Society. Washington, 1983. * Rheinghold H. Virtual community. -London, 2000. * Riley T.B. Electronic Governance & Electronic Democracy. - SI 1 Publishing, 2000. * Snider J.H. Democracy On-Line. Tomorrow's Electronic Electorate // The Futurist. 1994. September/October * Toffler A. The future Shock. - New York, 1970. * Toffler A. Powershift, Wealth and Violence at the Edge the 21 st Centure. - New York, 1990. * * Белл Д. Грядущее постиндустриальное общество: Опыт социального прогнозирования. Пер. с англ. М.: Academia, 1999. * Вершинин М.С. Политическая коммуникация в информационном обществе. - СПб., 2001. * Вершинин М.С. Электронная демократия: российские перспективы. // Технологии информационного общества - Интернет и современное общество. -СПб., 2001. * Дрожжинов В.И. Электронное правительство. // Совершенствование государственного управления на основе его реорганизации и информатизации. Мировой опыт. - М., 2002, с.11-88. * Кастельс М. Информационная эпоха: экономика, общество и культура. М., 2000. * Кондорсе Ж.-А. Эскиз исторической картины человеческого разума. / Пер. с фр. И.А. Шапиро. - М., 1936. * Моисеев Н.Н. Универсум. Информация. Общество. -М, 2001. * Несбит Дж., Эбурдин П. Что нас ждет в 1990-е годы. Мегатенденции. Год 2000 / Пер. с англ. М., 1992. * Нисневич Ю.А. Информационная политика России: проблемы и перспективы - М.,1999. * Нисневич Ю.А. Информационно-коммуникационная стабилизация политической системы // Вестник Российского университета дружбы народов. – Серия: Политология. – 2006. – № 1 (6) – С. 68–80. * Нисневич Ю.А. Информация и власть - М., 2000. * Нисневич Ю.А. Компромисс и конформизм. - М., 2001. * Новая технократическая волна на Западе / Сост. и вступ. ст. П. С. Гуревича. М.: Прогресс, 1986. * Тоффлер Э. Третья волна. М.: АСТ, 1999; Уэбстер Ф. Теории информационного общества. М.: Аспект Пресс, 2004. * Черешкин Д.С., Смолян Г.Л. Сетевая информационная революция.// Информационные ресурсы России. 1997. №4. Ссылки * Clift S. E-Governance to E-Dcmocracy: Progress in Australia and New Zealand. * В.И. Дрожжинов, А.А. Штрик. Электронная демократия и поддерживающие её технологии * Труды ХI Всероссийской объединенной конференции "ИНТЕРНЕТ И СОВРЕМЕННОЕ ОБЩЕСТВО" * Теплов Б. М., СПОСОБНОСТИ И ОДАРЕННОСТЬ * Нисневич Ю.А. Информационно-коммуникационная стабилизация политической системы См. также * Нетократия Категория:Политические теории Категория:Электронная демократия